1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connector technology and more particularly, to an electrical power connector, which has a smart structural design, facilitating assembling and enhancing component positioning stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
When designing an electrical connector, a designer normally will pay attention to two basic parts, i.e., signal and power supply. When designing a signal circuit, a designer normally will not consider the factor of current variation for the reason that the applied current is normally low. However, with respect to the transmission of signals, a designer may consider the nature of the carrier (high frequency, low frequency) and many other factors (static interference, magnetic interference, impedance matching, etc.) without taking the factor of temperature into account. With respect to power supply, conducting a high-current power supply through a power circuit will increase the impedance, causing a rise in temperature. Thus, when designing an electrical power connector, the factors of quick heat dissipation and low conducting terminal impedance must be considered, avoiding a significant change in the electrical characteristics. Further, an electrical connector of this kind is adapted for conducting power supply, its terminal contact surface area and the related heat dissipation arrangement will affect power transmission quality. An electrical power connector may be used in a power adapter or server and connected to a connection portion of a circuit board. When conducting a high current to cause a rise in impedance, heat will be produced, affecting system performance and operating safety.
Further, an electrical power connector may be used in a power adapter or server and connected to a circuit board for conducting power supply. According to conventional electrical power connector designs, the power conducting metal terminals commonly have barbed portions for positioning in the electrically insulative plastic housing. However, if the electrically insulative plastic housing is excessively compressed, it may be damaged or a ridged surface may occur. In this case, the retaining force provided by the electrically insulative plastic housing to secure the power conducting metal terminals will be lowered, and the barbed portions may be forced out of place easily when the electrically insulative plastic housing is compressed again. Therefore, structural stability of an electrical power connector is very important. Improving the structural stability of electrical power connectors is the subject people engaging in this field must taken into account.